villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Digimon Devas
The Digimon Devas (also called the Deva) are the secondary antagonists in the anime Digimon Tamers. They are based upon the 12 Chinese animals of the years which is better known as the Chinese zodiac, and their numbers is also based on the mythical Twelve Heavenly Generals in Buddhism. They were the servants of the four Holy Digimon, but they came to Earth on Zhuqiaomon's orders. Members Mihiramon Mihiramon is the first Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a giant tiger with wings. He appeared on the top of a building, where he easily defeated Kyubimon and Gargomon, leaving Takato the last hope. When Mihiramon nearly killed Growlmon, Takato activated his ultimate Digivolution card, allowing Growlmon to Digivolve to WarGrowlmon. Then WarGrowlmon pulled Mihiramon by the tail and destroyed him with his Atomic Blaster. Sandiramon Sandiramon is the second Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a giant white snake with armor around his head. He appeared in the subway, where he battled Rika and Renamon. Although a bit pusillanimous and cowardly, Sandiramon ran away, with Rika and Kyubimon chasing after him. When Gargomon and Growlmon showed up, they all finished Sandiramon off with a combined attack. As he lay there dying and still laughing, he warned the Tamers that the other Devas will destroy them all. Sinduramon Sinduramon is the third Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a giant rooster with electric claws on his back. He arrives in the Real World, and steals all the electricity from the city. He was destroyed by the combined attacks of Growlmon and Terriermon. Pajiramon Pajiramon is the fourth Deva that the Tamers fought. She resembles a sheep with horns. She was destroyed by Rapidmon. Vajramon Vajramon is the fifth Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles an ox with four legs and two arms. Vajiramon talks to Reanamon, and tries to convince her an offer to change her destiny and join the Devas, but Renamon refuses. He was destroyed by her Ultimate form, Taomon. Indramon Indramon is the sixth Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a horse that stands on two legs. He first makes his appearance taunting Impmon about his partners not wanting him anymore. Later, he reappears confronting Impmon. Impmon puts up a fight with the giant horse, only to be badly beaten. He was destroyed by WarGrowlmon. Kumbhiramon Kumbhiramon is the seventh Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a rat with a golden armored body and green wings. He was first shown chasing Jeri until Leomon came. He was slain by Leomon. Vikaralamon Vikaralamon is the eighth Deva that the Tamers fought. He looks like a pig, but although he resembles a wild boar instead. He is the size of a mountain. When Vikaralamon bio-emerged to the Real World, he wreaks havoc in the city, causing extreme damage and leaving it in ruins. He was almost deleted by Yamaki’s Juggernaut program, but was sabotaged by Makuramon. Takato sends his strength to WarGrowlmon, and destroys Vikaralamon in close range. Makuramon Makuramon is the ninth Deva that the Tamers encountered. He resembles a monkey in sorcery clothing. Makuramon makes his appearance, disguised as a human boy, spying on Calumon. He later reveals himself and introduces himself. After Vikaralamon’s defeat, Makuramon took the opportunity to kidnap Calumon and bring him to the Digital World. Later, in the series, he notices Suzie Wong in the Digital World and takes her hostage, only to be driven off by Antylamon. He was later killed by Beelzemon. Majiramon Majiramon is the tenth Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles an elderly green dragon with the antlers of a moose and four legs. He was killed by Cyberdramon. Antylamon Antylamon is the eleventh Deva and the only Deva that was not evil and joined the Tamers as Lopmon. She resembles the rabbit. Her tamer is Suzie. While Suzie was searching for her brother Henry in the Digital World, she encountered Antylamin guarding the Sovereign’s castle. She befriended her quickly, not when Makuramon discovers this. He condemns her a traitor, and as punishment, Zhuqaiomon reverted her back to her Rookie form Lopmon. Caturamon Caturamon is the twelfth and final Deva that the Tamers fought. He resembles a dog. He is the leader of the Devas. He was killed by Gallantmon, and his data was absorbed by Beelzemon. Gallery The Digimon Devas.jpg Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Teams Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes